Conventionally, a technique of managing a plurality of applications running on a process is known (e.g., patent reference 1). In addition, a technique of aggregating and operating a plurality of application management frameworks is known (e.g., patent reference 2).
Patent reference 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-269619
Patent reference 2: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-323500